The heart of a Master
by ShadowKnight2099
Summary: What makes an ordinary person a Keyblade Master? A series of glimpes into the life of One Justin Walker from a teen growing up in Traverse town to a Master fighting to save the lives of everyone he cares about and the worlds from the forces of darkness.
1. Family Discussions

Author's Note:

This collection is a grouping of one shots all taking place during a KH rp I'm in (the same as face to face)

Justin is a keyblade master who's known little about his family beyond his parents and was kicked out of his house at the age of 13 after gaining his keyblade.

(Justin's POV)

I gave a small sigh as I wandered away from the others "so…what did you want to talk to me about grandmaster riku?" I asked turning to look at the faded image of the keyblader that had helped defeat Nexus.

With a sigh he shook his head "first off please just call me riku,, secondly it seems Lilly didn't say much about me or your grandfather did she?"

I paused and shook my head "no the only thing I even knew was he died when I was young" I mumbled "he left me this" pulling the scarf I wore up a moment "Its enchanted to protect the wearer from stuff in the air like gases and that"

"Well good to know he remembered what I told him when he found that thing" he muttered "But anyway I'm getting off topic and I don't have a ton of time." He sighed and leaned against one of the pillars "So…like I said I've been keeping an eye on you for awhile now, ever since you first came back with your keyblade."

I blinked he'd watched me all that time? "Then why didn't you say anything? Do you have any idea how many times I could have used advice from someone more experienced than me?"

"Justin I couldn't, I could watch but I wasn't able to do anything to interact except here something about a combination of your presence in the realm of teacher and student and drawing so heavily on your mark of mastery caused me to be able to manifest thanks to all the power here" he explained "believe me if I could have shown up sooner I would have, I would have loved to help teach that loser Oluris a lesson I still owe him for taking me out the way he did"

I gave a wry chuckle "well how's being sealed in the kingdom of heartless sound for a punishment?" I asked smiling softly

He smirked "hm…fitting for a nut like him just wish he couldn't reach out of there"

"You and me both I've had enough insane dragons wanting my head" I mumbled "between Cynder, Malefor and Spyro not to mention pyroxs and dark." I shuddered "I have bad memories of the dragon realms"

I blinked feeling a quick pat on the shoulder "Believe me I can understand that I'd never managed to look at hollow bastion the same way after what happened there"

I frowned "but it's the same place?" I started confused

"But I stayed in the gardens side of it, the old castle portion where the elite forces are stationed are separate and I never entered the building if I needed to talk to them I'd call" he replied simply.

I paused and gave a small nod "Well makes sense" he muttered. Blinking as the white haired master started to fade "what's going on?"

"I told you I didn't have a ton of time" riku sighed "look I'll be honest the odds of me ever being able to talk to you again are pretty slim" he admitted "but…"

I grinned and nodded "hey least I know someone in my family cares. Thanks Riku, for everything"

The grand master chuckled "hey you did most of the work I just nudged you in the right direction. I leave the worlds in your capable hands Master Justin" he smirked a bit as he spoke

Laughing I did my best to keep a straight face "I thank you for your confidence Grand Master Riku, farewell"

"See ya" with that and a flicker of light he faded and vanished completely.

With a sigh I turned and headed back towards the others frowning a bit.


	2. Lost Memories and New Friends part 1

Bonds in the Heart part 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, this chapter is set a couple months after the last one, the set up is Justin was just dumped into Twilight town after having his memories ripped away**_

_**Note: Meredith Flynn belongs to Jetravenex and I have full permission to use her in this story**_

Lost memories and new friends

I groaned and slowly sat up my head felt like a thousand fire ants were crawling around inside it as I vaugly heard someone talking to me "Could you keep it down? It feels like my brains trying to climb out my nose"

The voice came again "Who knows what Rixam and that monster did to you…poor thing" she mumbled as she moved around behind me working to undo the cuffs I was wearing eventually releasing them.

"Who?" I asked confused glancing back at the black haired girl behind me feeling my ears flare up a light pink as I couldn't help but think one thing _who's the cutie? _I wondered faintly wincing at the pain flaring through my head once more "And while we're on this topic mind telling me who you are, and ah…whats my name?" I asked realizing I didn't even know my OWN name much less anyone else's.

The girl frowned "My name's Meredith, and yours was…Jesse? No…Tim? No… oh I remember now! You're name's Justin!"

I blinked "you sure? You sound about as confused as I feel" I muttered sarcastically

"Cause I don't know you well?" She replied simply as I sighed and nodded wincing at the movement "What do you remember?"

I frowned nad concentrated the best I could through the pain "Something about…an argument" I replied quietly "with my mom a bad one" I frowned a bit "after that it's a blank"

"I see" she replied quietly with a small frown as I started to stand up "well I require some help anyway what do you say, we work together to recover your memories and find my sisters?" she asked as I turned and gave a weak smile

"that sounds like a plan Meredith" I replied quietly standing up fully wobbling at the pain in my head.

Suddenly she was standing next to me putting my arm around her shoulders "come on, lean on me I'll take you somewhere you can rest" she stated simply "you look like you're about to drop"

"Thanks Mere" I mumbled absently as she led us along "Maybe if I could think a bit more I could tell you more about what I'm doing here"

Eventually when my legs were shaking and felt more like two socks full of jello than actual working limbs we arrived at a somewhat run down apartment building as she spoke voice sounding bitter even in my ears "Home away from home" she muttered quietly "Its safe though I have a friend who'll keep an eye out for us" she noted leading me inside.

"thanks mere" I mumbled softly voice sounding a little slurred "this really does mean a lot I-I feel like I should be able to do more but I have no idea what that could be"

The room we entered despite the appearance of the building was very well kept as she led me to the bedroom and spoke simply "here you take the bed"

I shook my head a bit "no really I'm find with the couch or something-" I started quietly as she frowned and spoke up cutting me off.

"No you're injured you take the couch" she retorted in a tone that brooked no arguments as I gave a small smile but nodded.

"alright alright" I replied shakily moving to lay down kicking my boots off followed by my jacket as I passed out soon after.

Despite the worry and the pain in my skull still something inside me knew I oculd truly relax when she was around faintly I felt something rubbing my back but I dismissed it as part of my dream.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
